Jurassic World/Cast and crew
Jurassic World Film Transcript Jurassic World/Media Jurassic World (Film Score) Jurassic World merchandise Jurassic World/Production Jurassic World/Rumours Jurassic World film mistakes Jurassic World Deleted Scenes }} The following is a complete list of the cast and crew, credited and uncredited, for . Those with more than on job on the crew are listed more than once for the sake of completion. Cast *'Chris Pratt': Owen Grady, behavioral researcher on the Velociraptors. Trainer of a raptor pack consisting of Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. *'Bryce Dallas Howard': Claire Dearing, the extremely smart and competent Jurassic World park operations manager. *'Irrfan Khan': Simon Masrani, CEO of Masrani Global Corporation and owner of Jurassic World. *'Vincent D'Onofrio': Vic Hoskins, head of the InGen Security Division. *'Ty Simpkins': Gray Mitchell, Claire's younger nephew and a dinosaur aficionado. *'Nick Robinson': Zach Mitchell, the older nephew of Claire who is visiting the park. *'Jake Johnson': Lowery Cruthers, a technician working at Jurassic World's control room. *'Omar Sy': Barry, friend of Owen and a Velociraptor trainer. *'B.D. Wong': Dr. Henry Wu, geneticist responsible for creating Jurassic World's dinosaurs, years after handling the creatures from the original Jurassic Park. *'Judy Greer': Karen Mitchell, Claire's sister, mother of Zach and Gray. *'Lauren Lapkus': Vivian Krill, a workmate of Lowery in the control room. *'Brian Tee': Katashi Hamada, commanding officer of the Asset Containment Unit. *'Katie McGrath': Zara Young, Claire's personal assistant who she assigns to accompany her nephews. *'Andy Buckley': Scott Mitchell, Zach and Gray's father. *'Eric Edelstein': Nick, the supervisor of Paddock 11, where the Indominus rex is kept. *'Courtney James Clark': Mosasaurus Announcer *'Colby Boothman': Leon, a young rookie Velociraptor handler. *'Jimmy Fallon': Jimmy Fallon, a comedian hired to perform the gyrosphere instructional video, *'James DuMont': Hal Osterly, an investor in Jurassic World. *'Matt Burke': Jim Drucker, an investor in Jurassic World. *'Anna Talakkottur': Erica Brand, an investor in Jurassic World. *'Matty Cardarople': Josh, the operator of the park's Gyrosphere attraction. *'Michael Papajohn': InGen Contractor *'Billy Smith': Park Ranger *'Kelly Washington': Zach's Girlfriend *'Isaac Keys': Control Room Security Guard *'Patrick Crowley': Flight Instructor *'Chad Randall': InGen Soldier *'Gary Weeks': Father of Three *'Bill Ogilvie': Spanish Parkgoer *'Allan Tam': Chinese Parkgoer *'Yvonne Angulo': Gabriella *'Chloe Perrin': Italian Girl *'Timothy Eulich': ACU Trooper *'Kevin Foster': ACU Gunner *'Bonnie Wild': Park Announcer *'Brad Bird': Monorail Announcer *'Colin Trevorrow': Voice of Mr. DNA Uncredited *'Rachel Acuna': a park visitor. *'Jerome Andries': an InGen military soldier. *'Tom Bui': Austin *'Kina Dach'e Bullock': Lisa Brown, a park maintenance employee. *'Heather Ashley Chase': Emily, a Gentle Giants Petting Zoo staff member. *[[Anthony Feliciano|'Anthony Feliciano']]: Christopher, Staff Worker at Innovation Center /Park Visitor *'Eddie J. Fernandez': Ellis, a worker at Paddock 11. *'Rob Fuller': an InGen military soldier. *'Bomber Hurley-Smith': O'Hara *'Olga Kalashnikova': a Gentle Giants Petting Zoo staff member. *'Brent Kappel': Ryan Crest *'Christian LaBella': Joey *'Drew Leggett' *'Rebecca Maltby': Charlotte *'Moses Munoz': Charlie *'Camille Perrin': Italian Girl *'Emilio Reynoso': Doctor Sanchez *'Brandon Richardson': Christopher *'Hugh Winchester' *'Craig', an ACU trooper. *'Cooper', an ACU trooper. *'Paul Darnell': Lee, an ACU trooper. *'Miller', an ACU trooper. *'Meyers', an ACU trooper. *'Spears', an ACU trooper. Crew Directed by *Colin Trevorrow Produced by *Steven Spielberg (executive) *Frank Marshall *Patrick Crowley Writing credits *Colin Trevorrow (screenplay) *Derek Conolly (screenplay) *Rick Jaffa (screenplay) *Amanda Silver (screenplay) * *